Future Trunks (LOTSG)
Trunks, sometimes referred to as Future Trunks so to differentiate from his counterpart from the Prime Timeline, is a Saiyan-Human Hybrid and the son of Future Vegeta and Future Bulma. Personality Biography Trunks was born shortly before Goku died of a heart virus and grew up in a time terrorized by the Androids, with Gohan the only remaining protector of Earth. The two attempted for years to defeat the Androids, with Gohan routinely training Trunks, trying to help the younger Saiyan become strong enough to hold his own against either of them. During one of their attempts to defeat the Androids, who were attacking an amusement park called "Super World", however, the fight ended with the two losing badly, as Gohan lost an arm protecting Trunks. During one of their training sessions, the two heard explosions from a nearby city, with Trunks expressing his desire to fight alongside Gohan despite his protests, citing his missing arm as a reason to bring him along, with Gohan seemingly relenting. While his guard was down Trunks was knocked unconscious by his mentor, waking up at nighttime, and to his horror not sensing Gohan's energy anywhere. Searching the city, Trunks eventually found his mentor's corpse, face down in a puddle of water, and almost instantly transformed into a Super Saiyan. Trunks attempting to fight the two alone but always found himself outmatched, but eventually his mother, Bulma, finished building a time machine she had been working on. Deciding to attempt to change the past and prevent their own time, Trunks agreed to go and save Goku from the heart virus, he traveled to the past, confronting King Cold, Freeza, and their army. He defeated them with ease before speaking to the hiding Z-Warriors, talking to them and informing them where Goku would be landing. To his surprise, there was an extra individual who that Bulma had never mentioned named Kaestos, signaling that there was a difference in his timeline and that of the timeline he was currently in. Goku appeared soon enough and spoke with Trunks, who informed him of his origins and the Heart Virus, he also mentioned that the man named Kaestos was an unknown, but he didn't feel like a malevolent entity. Trunks returned to his own time soon after and found it to be unchanged, however, he still returned to the past despite this, determined to let at least one timeline not be subjected to the threat of the Androids. While in his time Bulma admitted to not knowing who Kaestos was, confirming Trunks' suspicions that there was a difference in the timelines. Upon his return Trunks found a destroyed Android, however, it wasn't either of the Androids he knew about. Trunks raced to the others and found Dr. Gero was the Android they were fighting, and that Android 18 and 17 weren't active yet. Gero managed to evade them long enough to get to his lab to reactive Android 17 and 18. The group eventually discovered it's location and to his horror Trunks found them still active, he attempted to destroy them before they activated Android 16 but was too late, and tried to stop Vegeta from going after them. The Z-Warriors caught up with the Androids but were easily defeated by their foe's surprising strength and after they left Future Trunks stated they were far stronger than in his time. Power Normal Ki From a young age, Trunks trained with Future Gohan in an attempt to gain enough power to defeat Android 17 & 18. For many years Trunks was unable to match Future Gohan in his base form and was easily beaten when fighting the Androids, and even after gaining the Super Saiyan transformation he was unable to defeat the Androids. Shortly before he went back in time Trunks was noted by Bulma to have become just as strong as Future Gohan, who was stronger than either Android individually when a Super Saiyan. Future Trunks first showed his power in the primary timeline by instantly overwhelming Mecha-Freeza and King Cold, slaughtering them with ease as a Super Saiyan. Despite his power, Future Trunks proved unable to damage the prime timeline version of Android 17, even as a Super Saiyan, and was knocked out by one punch to the gut. After training in the hyperbolic time chamber, Trunk's power increased immensely and was stated to be on par with Vegeta, who could dominate Semi-Perfect Cell as a Grade-Two Super Saiyan. Trunks, when fighting Perfect Cell, entered Grade-Three Super Saiyan, and seemed to be stronger than the Android until it was revealed that Cell was not only toying with him but was also far faster and could effortlessly dodge his attacks. Future Trunks later entered the Time Chamber a second time to master the initial Super Saiyan form like Goku and Gohan had, however despite being stronger than before he was still unable to defeat with a Cell Jr. After returning to the past Trunks was able to effortlessly destroy his time's Cell, Android 18, and Android 17. Years later, after training with the Eastern Supreme Kai and achieving the Super Saiyan 2 form, Trunks was able to defeat Dabura and Babidi before Buu was released, however, he was unable to do so without the Eastern Supreme Kai and Kibito dying in the attempt. Future Trunks later found himself near powerless against base Goku Black even when using Super Saiyan 2, being forced to retreat from every encounter with him. After coming to the past Trunks proved himself roughly equal to Final Form Frost's power when using his Augmented Super Saiyan 2 form. God Ki After training with Kaestos and Gohan, Trunks gained God Ki due to Kaestos' training, and as a Super Saiyan Beyond God 2 he has a God Ki of .054. When he temporarily entered a heightened level of Godly Super Saiyan, Trunks was able to catch Super Saiyan Rose Goku Black off guard for a short time, though he couldn't deal any real damage to him. After the fight against Zamasu's various forms ended, Future Trunks and Future Mai stayed in the past as their timeline held nothing for them, as a result, Trunks continued to train with the Defenders of Earth and gained a great deal of strength. By the time of the Multiverse Tournament, he has a god ki of .072 in his base form and a God Ki of 6.5 as a Godly Super Saiyan. Transformations *'Super Saiyan' - Trunks attained this transformation shortly after finding Future Gohan's body. This form boosts his power 50 times. **'Super Saiyan Grade Two' - During his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Trunks gained this form, which boosts his power by a factor of 65 at the cost of increased energy expenditure. **'Super Saiyan Grade Three' - Trunks secretly attained this form during his training in the Time Chamber, and used it to fight against Perfect Cell. This form increases his power by a factor of 70, however, it slows him down and tires him out quickly. **'Mastered Super Saiyan' - After his second trip into the Time Chamber Trunks mastered the initial Super Saiyan state, allowing him to fight far longer and with next to zero energy being spent on maintaining the form. *'Super Saiyan 2' - At some point after defeated Cell and the Androids of his time, Trunks gained this form, which boosts his power by a factor of 100. **'Penultimate Super Saiyan/Augmented Super Saiyan 2' - Trunks managed to vastly increase the power output Super Saiyan 2 is capable of, equaling the boost of Super Saiyan 3 while still in this form. This transformation could be considered a precursor or variant of the Ultimate Super Saiyan state. *'Saiyan God - '''Trunks briefly assumed this form during his training with Gohan and Kaestos in preparation for the fight against Goku Black and Future Zamasu, however, he never actually used it. **'Beyond Saiyan God - Trunks achieved this new base state during his training with Kaestos and Gohan, after training for some time he gained a God Ki of 0.036. **'Chou Super Saiyan - '''Trunks can assume this form due to having already achieved and mastered the original Super Saiyan transformation, and it multiplies his power by 10 times. **'Chou Super Saiyan 2 - 'Trunks is able to enter a new version of his Super Saiyan 2 form, which multiplies his power by a factor of 15 times. *'Godly Super Saiyan - A unique transformation assumed by Trunks, this form is a fusion of Super Saiyan 2 with Super Saiyan God ki, which grants it two auras, one yellow, and one blue. The form increases one's power by approximately 90 times and is a precursor to the true Super Saiyan God state. Trunks managed to forcefully enter this form against Goku Black, and due to his intense emotions at the time it was stronger than usual. Techniques Fights & Conflicts *Future Gohan (Super Saiyan) & Future Trunks (Base) VS '''Future Android 17 &18 (Multiple Losses, Future Gohan and Trunks retreat) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Future Android 17 &18 (Multiple Losses, Future Trunks retreats) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Mecha-Freeza & King Cold (Won, Freeza, and King Cold are killed) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Present Android 17 (Loss) *Future Trunks (Ultra Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Perfect Cell (Loss) *Future Trunks (Mastered Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Cell Jr (Interrupted) *Future Trunks (Mastered Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Future Android 17 & 18 (Won, Androids are killed) *Future Trunks (Mastered Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Future Imperfect Cell (Won, Cell is killed) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) '''VS '''Babidi's Forces (Won, Babidi's forces are killed) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2), Supreme Kai, and Kibito '''VS '''Dabura (Won, Supreme Kai, Kibito, Old Kai, and Dabura are killed) *Future Trunks (Penultimate Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Goku Black (Multiple Retreats) *Future Trunks (Penultimate Super Saiyan) '''VS Goku (Beyond Saiyan God) (Training Session, Loss) *Future Trunks (Penultimate Super Saiyan/Chou Super Saiyan 2), Gohan (Chou Super Saiyan 2), and Zero (Final Form/Super Evolution) VS '''Kaestos (Beyond Saiyan God) (Training Session, Trunks achieves Beyond Saiyan God & Chou Super Saiyan forms, Zero shows off his Super Evolution state) *Gohan (Chou Super Saiyan 2) & Future Trunks (Chou Super Saiyan 2) '''VS '''Future Zamasu (Gohan and Trunks retreat, Zamasu's Immortality prevents damage) *Goku (Super Saiyan God), Vegeta (Super Saiyan God), Future Trunks (Chou Super Saiyan 2), and Gohan (Chou Super Saiyan 2) '''VS '''Supreme Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rose) (Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks Lose) *Future Trunks (Chou Super Saiyan 2), Gohan (Chou Super Saiyan 2), and Zero (Super Evolution) '''VS '''Future Zamasu (Makaioshin) (Won, Zamasu is defeated) *Future Trunks (Beyond Saiyan God), Goku (Beyond Saiyan God), Kaestos (Beyond Saiyan God), Shin, and Gowasu '''VS Zamasu (Spirit Form) (Victory for the allied group: Zamasu's spirit is split into five and sealed away) Trivia Category:Main Character(s) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Powerful Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Saiyan Category:Human Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Powerful Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Canon Characters